1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging method and an imaging apparatus which include a white balance function, a color adjustment function, and a function capable of varying a zoom setting and a camera imaging direction and a camera imaging range.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, in the case where an image of an object is picked up with a consumer video camera, in related art, the image has been picked up such that an auto white balance function is used to make a white point correspond with a light source in an imaging environment.
However, in the case where there is a plurality of objects of different light sources in a picture, for example, in an image including outdoor objects beyond a window when taking a picture indoors, if an auto white balance function is still used, a white point only can correspond with a particular light source (of either indoors or outdoors), and so an image may not be picked up favorably.
Further, in Patent Literature 1, since transition between two points can be executed only at a fixed rate, it is difficult at the time of imaging to perform an effective operation such as “terminating a transition as the transition rate is smoothly reduced immediately before the end thereof.”
Further, in Patent Literature 1, in the case where a zoom transition is further executed, if with respect to an inner focus lens a focus transition is linearly interpolated from a start point to an end point in a simple manner, the intended focus transition may not be obtained, and an imaging direction and a range may not be changed automatically, along with the above described transition.
[Patent Literature 1] Published Japanese Patent Application No. 2002-139665